Confesión
by LadyNatalieStark
Summary: Makoto Tachibana nunca había estado enamorado, al menos no de la manera en que sus padres se amaban. La frase de su madre ""No hay amor más hermoso y sincero que aquel que nace de una amistad verdadera" hacía eco en su mente. ¿Sería posible que alguna de aquellas amistades pudiera convertirse en amor? / MakoRin Fanfic.


**Notas de la autora****:**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía fics. Años en realidad. Podría dar distintas excusas, pero creo que la principal es que no me sentía inspirada por alguna ship. Sin embargo, Free! se ha convertido en una hermosa obsesión y MakoRin es mi OTP, por lo que tenía que escribir un fic sobre ellos y espero escribir más en el futuro.  
Este fic estará compuesto de cuatro o cinco capítulos, aún no estoy segura. A quienes lo lean, los animo a dejarme un comentario ya sea con una crítica constructiva, dudas o simplemente amor por esta pareja. ¡Gracias!

**Confesión**

**Capítulo I**

Makoto Tachibana era un joven de gran estatura, ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, suave cabellera castaña y hermosa sonrisa.

Cada mañana, Makoto se despedía de sus padres y sus hermanos gemelos para dirigirse a la escuela. En el camino hacía una parada en casa de su mejor amigo, Haruka Nanase, quien vivía solo desde hace unos años. Si bien Haruka era un joven muy independiente, Makoto no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Es así que siempre se mostraba pendiente de Haru, quien a su vez confiaba plenamente en Makoto. Y es que el joven de ojos verdes, además de poseer un gran atractivo físico, era dueño de un corazón de oro.

Como es evidente, en la escuela su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido. Su actitud gentil y su disposición para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase, siempre sonriendo, eran reconocidas por todos sus compañeros. En especial, eran las jóvenes de su clase quienes no podían evitar sentirse atraídas por su sonrisa y sus palabras, admirándolo a la distancia. Sin embargo, aparentemente Makoto no se percataba del interés que despertaba en el género femenino, puesto que su atención estaba plenamente centrada en Haruka…al menos eso era lo que todos, incluyéndolo, creían.

Makoto nunca había estado enamorado, no de la manera en que escuchaba a sus padres hablar de su relación. En múltiples ocasiones, su madre le había contado cómo su padre le había declarado su amor, luego de ser amigos durante mucho tiempo. Makoto siempre recordaba sus palabras: "No hay amor más hermoso y sincero que aquel que nace de una amistad verdadera". En aquel entonces, no podía imaginar el significado real de esas palabras, no hasta poder experimentarlo por sí mismo.

A sus 17 años había hecho muy buenos amigos, se sentía muy feliz en compañía del equipo de natación Iwatobi y también de sus compañeros de clase. Mas, como todo adolescente, empezaba a preguntarse si llegaría el momento en que alguna de esas amistades pudiera convertirse en algo más. Era generalmente durante la noche, mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos, que estos pensamientos invadían su mente.

—Probablemente aún no haya conocido a la persona indicada — se dijo para sí mismo, mientras miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas durante una de esas noches. Se mantuvo observando por la ventana durante unos minutos más, admirando la belleza del cielo hasta que decidió recostarse y descansar. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo, notó que su celular emitía una luz: —Tengo una llamada perdida — dijo, mientras miraba el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla:

_Rin Matsuoka_

"¿Rin? ¿A esta hora? ¿Habrá sucedido algo?" pensó, preocupado. Era casi medianoche y no sabía si debía devolver la llamada o esperar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que algo grave haya sucedido no dejaba de rondar su mente, por lo que se armó de valor y decidió llamarlo. El teléfono empezó a sonar. No fue hasta el 4to timbre que escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—¿...A-Aló? — contestó Rin. Makoto pudo percibir cierta duda en su voz.

—¿Rin? Soy yo, Makoto. Disculpa por no contestarte, pero estaba con los audífonos y no escuché la llamada. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

—¿Eh? —dijo Rin, sorprendido ante la pregunta de Makoto—. No, no ha pasado nada…estoy bien...

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos. Makoto podía escuchar la respiración de Rin, por lo que sabía que no había cortado la llamada.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — preguntó, confundido.

Rin se caracterizaba por ser un joven enérgico, seguro de sí mismo, amante de los desafíos y dedicado totalmente a alcanzar sus sueños, virtudes que Makoto admiraba desde que lo conoció en la escuela primaria. El joven de hermosa sonrisa fue el primer amigo que hizo Rin al ser transferido, por lo que ambos conservaban recuerdos muy especiales de aquellos días.  
Si bien no estudiaban juntos, y aunque Rin vivió unos años en Australia, las prácticas conjuntas de natación de la Secundaria Iwatobi y la Academia Samezuka les habían permitido retomar aquella amistad que habían formado años atrás. Es así que, a pesar de su negativa, Makoto estaba seguro de que algo sucedía. Aquella duda en su voz no era usual en Rin, algo debía estar pasando…

Rin demoró unos segundos más en contestar, hasta que finalmente dijo: —Quería saber si…si tenías algún plan para este domingo...

—¿Un plan? En realidad, no. Es decir, generalmente los domingos me quedo en casa y pasamos el día en familia. Algunas veces Haru nos acompaña, pero no es algo planificado — respondió el joven de cabello castaño, intrigado ante aquella pregunta.

Nuevamente, silencio. Makoto no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Rin en aquellos momentos, mas era evidente que había alguna razón escondida tras aquella actitud inusual en el pelirrojo.

—…Bueno, entonces, ¿te gustaría ir al cine? Gou ganó una entrada doble en un concurso, pero como está enferma no puede ir, y pues me preguntaba si…si te gustaría ir conmigo…si no puedes no importa, en realidad lo hago para no perder las entradas y pensé que tal vez quisieras acompañarme, es para el estreno de aquella película de la que todos hablan ahora… — balbuceó Rin, quien había pasado del silencio absoluto al hablar sin parar.

Makoto, sorprendido y contento ante la invitación de Rin, respondió: —¡Claro que me gustaría acompañarte! Solo dime la hora y allí estaré.

El joven de ojos esmeralda estaba realmente emocionado con aquella invitación. Estaba sorprendido además, pues pensaba que ante una situación de ese tipo decidiría invitar a Haru. Sin embargo, es probable que Haru hubiese respondido con una negativa acompañada de un "No me interesa el cine" o algo por el estilo. Sea cual sea la razón, Makoto estaba feliz de pasar más tiempo con uno de sus amigos más queridos.

—Ok. Te enviaré un mensaje con la hora de la función. Nos vemos. — dijo Rin, quien ya se disponía a colgar.

—Rin, espera —dijo Makoto— Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿…Qué? — preguntó Rin, nuevamente con aquella duda en su voz.

—…Gracias por pensar en mí. Me hace muy feliz que me hayas considerado para acompañarte. Gracias de verdad. — respondió Makoto, quien sonreía con aquella sonrisa que robaba suspiros en sus compañeras de clase.

—…D-de nada, ¡nos vemos! — dijo Rin, cortando la llamada inmediatamente.

Rin definitivamente no era el mismo de siempre. Tal vez el domingo podría preguntarle qué le estaba pasando.

* * *

Por su parte, Rin estaba recostado en su cama, boca-abajo, aún con el celular en su mano derecha. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz que emitía su móvil.

—¿Qué he hecho?...Maldición, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. — dijo en voz alta, golpeando su almohada con su puño izquierdo. Podía sentir su voz temblorosa, además de un fuerte calor que recorría su rostro.

¿Habrá pensado que es extraño que lo invitara? Tal vez debió decirle que podían invitar a los demás. Tal vez no debió llamar en lo absoluto, tal vez debió inventar alguna excusa, tal vez…  
Si tan solo no fuese tan impulsivo y no hubiese marcado su número antes de pensarlo por enésima vez.

— Este domingo iré con Makoto al cine — dijo para sí. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, incluso ridículo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No tenía idea de cómo había logrado decir aquellas palabras al joven de ojos esmeralda, no podía creer que lo había logrado.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara aquel día? ¿Debería llamar para cancelar? Tal vez podría decir que Gou le contagió la gripe y ya no podrá ir. Pero entonces, ¿todo el esfuerzo de llamarlo e invitarlo no servirían de nada? Él era Rin Matsuoka, aquella actitud insegura y vergonzosa no eran para nada dignas. Sintiéndose como un completo idiota, decidió apagar el celular e irse a dormir. Tal vez así podría relajarse y mañana volvería a ser el mismo Rin de siempre.

Fue en vano. Su ansiedad era tal que por más que intentase dormir, los fuertes latidos de su corazón parecían escucharse en toda la habitación.

…Y es que el encanto de aquel joven de ojos esmeralda, cabellera castaño y hermosa sonrisa no se limitaba al sexo femenino.


End file.
